<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind of A Mother by The Fanciful Fangirl (SdogoodII)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013393">Mind of A Mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SdogoodII/pseuds/The%20Fanciful%20Fangirl'>The Fanciful Fangirl (SdogoodII)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anidala, Anidala Week, F/M, Fluff, Fluffish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SdogoodII/pseuds/The%20Fanciful%20Fangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Currently) A one-shot of an alternative path Padme and Anakin's conversation could have gone in ROTS after this nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mind of A Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made this up for Anidala week 2020 and May the Fourth! </p><p>A one-shot for now (mostly because I'm not sure what happens next). Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>              Senator Padmé Amidala who was once little Padmé Naberrie, such a very long time ago, felt breath leave her lungs. Her hands instinctively drifted towards her swollen abdomen as Anakin’s words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you die in childbirth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, finally cemented themselves in her brain. Just hours before, they were laughing, joking about how in love they were. She’d spent the last few years hoping she wouldn’t become a war widow, she’d never once dreamed that she would be the one to leave Anakin alone. But maybe not alone...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “And the baby?” The words come out breathy and desperate, her shaking hands coming to rest protectively over where their child lay. How could she feel like this on the same day she got her husband back? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Under her hands, Padmé felt a little kick that made her heart flutter more than it already was. Her eyes drifted away from Anakin’s turmoil stricken face and looked down at her bump. She might have felt like little Padmé Naberrie but she was Padmé Amidala Skywalker and she was about to be a mother. So, she thought of what her mother would have done in this situation. When young Padmé had shown great promise, Jobal Naberrie had sacrificed much to give her daughter a secure and prosperous future. Now, how could Padmé do any less? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I should go to Naboo now.” Anakin turned from where he had been gazing out at the Coruscant skyline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What?” It had been a long time since she had seen Anakin looking quite this lost. Not since his mother had passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Coruscant is still a war zone. I can take a leave of absence right now, go to Naboo. There are amazing doctors in Theed, as a former monarch I would be treated with the utmost care. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate with the baby coming.” Anakin waved her hand to calm her increasingly lively tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             “I know, I know.” His eyes were looking past Padmé and she almost wanted to smile. She knew that look. That was the glassy look that he got in his eyes when he was really thinking. He paced around the veranda for a moment, settled down on the couch and then immediately got back up and turned back to her. His face looked lighter somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “We should leave as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “We?” Padmé asked, truly shocked. “But the Order-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>               “Can make due without me. I…” His eyes turned back toward the floor and a familiar haunted darkness came over his face. “I can’t live without you.” Padmé padded over to him and placed her hands on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 “You won’t have to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                His arms crept around her and he laid his forehead on her shoulder. It had been three years since she had heard him cry. They stood there together until the tears dried. Anakin sniffled a little as he raised his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              Their eyes locked and for the first time they set about packing for a trip they would take together that had nothing to do with war or Jedi business or assassination plots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Hint, hint, wink, wink, I love feedback :) </p><p>May the Fourth be with You!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>